L'amour restera toujours
by Mexxa-01
Summary: Tony est le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, tandis que Steve est très peu remarqué. Alors comment on-t-ils fait pour être aussi proche ? / Ne juger pas par le résumer et lisez-là :D /
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Stanlee et surtout ne faites pas attentions à mes fautes d'orthographes.( qui son maintenant corrigé par la merveilleuse Solania qui a pris un peu de temps dans son travail surchargé :'D ) **

**L'idée pour cette fanfic viens directement d'un rêve plutôt étrange que j'ai fait, alors j'espère que vous allez aimé c:**

**Bonne Lecture ~**

* * *

Anthony Edward '' Tony '' Stark

Ce nom était connu dans toute l'école. Chaque fille en parlait au moins une fois par jour. Toutes voulaient être la petite amie de ce Tony, mais personne n'avait jamais pu rester plus d'une soirée avec Tony.

Par les rumeurs qui couraient dans l'école, Tony était un génie. Étant un membre important du club de science, Tony n'avait jamais été rejeté par quelqu'un comparativement à d'autres de ces collègues. Il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en claquant des doigts.

Plusieurs garçons étaient jaloux de sa popularité, tandis que d'autres ne portaient aucune attention au garçon le plus connu de toute l'école, et c'était le cas d'un autre garçon qui avait la même âge que Tony.

Steven '' Steve '' Rogers

Steve, de son coté, n'était pas vraiment populaire. Presque personne ne le connaissait. Steve, comparativement à Tony, était très gentil. Il défendait la justice, même si son corps fin ne le lui permettait pas toujours, mais tout changea à sa dernière année.

Étrangement, Steve avait reçu le casier qui était à côté de celui de Tony ce qui le surpris énormément. Les années précédentes, Tony choisissait lui-même son casier utilisant son nom de famille pour avoir une case entre celle de ses deux amis d'enfance Pepper Potts et James Rhodes.

Steve déballait tout ce qui se trouvait dans son lourd sac, tandis que Tony était parti à la direction pour savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas eu le casier qu'il était supposé avoir. La seule réponse que le directeur lui donnait n'avait aucun sens pour Tony qui continuait de demander pourquoi. Après plusieurs minutes, le directeur le sorti de son bureau et lui dit que c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu faire cette année.

Tony se rendit à son casier en boudant, tandis que Steve était a côté sur le sien, et parlait à son meilleur ami Bucky. Quand Tony arriva enfin à son casier, Steve l'accueillit amicalement. Tony n'écoutait pas vraiment le blond qui avait quelques centimètres de moins que lui.

«- J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre, dit le blond avec un petit sourire tout en regardant Tony qui était un peu distrait. »

Tony lui répondit avec un petit sourire qui était pareil à celui du blond, mais avec moins de sincérité, puis partit vers ses amis qui étaient un peu plus loin.

Steve soupira, voyant bien que cela allait être une dure année, tandis que son ami Bucky, de son coté, riait, trouvant que l'attitude de la star ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un bébé gâté. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu face à la remarque de son ami.

_Ça c'est sûr, cette année n'aura rien de reposant._

* * *

**À suivre c:**

**\!/ Attention \!/ **

**Je recherche un ou une Beta reader sois pour cette fanfiction ou pour toute les autres à venir. Veiller me le dire par PM si le poste vous intéresse. **

**Bon ... Désolé de ne pas avoir développer plus ce chapitre, mais j'ai remarqué que, à chaque fois que je commence une fanfic ayant plusieurs chapitre, le premier chapitre est toujours extrêmement court. Alors, ne vous en faites pas, les prochains chapitres seront plus long.**

**Alors j'espère que vous appréciez. Dites moi votre opinion sur cette fanfic en me laissant un petit ou long review et n'oublier pas d'aller regarder mes autres fanfictions :D **

**À la prochaine ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire c: Merci infiniment à Solania pour la correction de ce chapitre c:**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Steve et Tony étaient voisin de casier au grand malheur du brun, mais, ça ne s'arrêtait pas là, ils avaient plusieurs cours où ils étaient ensemble. Tony devait supporter le blond dans ses cours de mathématiques, français et même en éducation physique.

Même si cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient côte à côte, Tony boudait encore le directeur de ne pas lui avoir choisi sa place qui lui revenait. Steve, de son côté, ne s'intéressait pas aux problèmes du brun, mais il essayait tout de même de pouvoir parler avec son voisin. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec les personnes qui étaient aux alentours de sa case et ça n'allait pas changer cette année.

À chaque matin, le blond souhaita bon matin au brun qui lui répondait juste par respect la même chose, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à se dire.

Steve ne se découragea pas pour autant.

Lors d'un midi, le blond et le brun allèrent tous les deux à leur casier pour aller chercher quelque chose. Steve pris cette occasion qui n'était jamais arrivée depuis la rentrée scolaire et essaya de faire la conversation avec son voisin.

« - Tu sais, même si tu continues à faire la tête, je ne crois pas que tu vas avoir la place que t'étais supposée avoir.

Tony jeta un regard plus ou moins noir au blond parce qu'il avait commencé à parler de ses problèmes.

- Écoute-moi bien ... Hm ...

- Steve.

- Peu importe, t'as pas à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, dit sèchement le brun. »

Steve ne fut, étrangement, pas très surpris face à la réaction de Tony. Il est un vrai bébé gâté, pensa-t-il. Il voulait lui répondre, mais celui-ci partit sans prêter attention au blond.

Steve soupira et se dit que peut-être, pour une fois, il n'allait pas s'entendre avec son voisin de casier. Il referma la porte de son casier et retourna voir Bucky.

Alors que la dernière période allait finir, le professeur de mathématiques demanda a Steve et Tony de rester après la classe et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Il demanda si Tony pouvait aider Steve qui avait beaucoup de mal avec les mathématiques.

Sur le coup, le brun refusa complètement, mais après un très long discourt de la part du plus vieux, Tony accepta finalement même s'il savait qu'il allait amèrement regretter cette décision.

Steve, de son côté, demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait l'aider dans cette matière, mais le professeur lui dit que Tony était la personne parfaite pour ce poste.

C'est sûr que le blond ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait seulement passé trois tests durant ces deux semaines et Tony avait toujours les plus hautes notes. Si ce n'était pas a 100%, le brun était toujours près de la perfection, tandis que Steve se ramassait toujours des notes en dessous de la note de passage. Il accepta finalement la dure vérité.

Il allait travailler avec cette personne qui avait du mal à avoir une conversation sensée avec lui. Il espérait, qu'au moins, ils allaient parler plus durant ces moments que durant ces deux semaines qui étaient passées.

* * *

**À suivre **

**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez moi un petit review pour me dire vos commentaire pendant que j'attend que Iron Man 3 sorte en DVD, car malheureusement je ne l'ai pas vue au cinéma D: **

**À la prochaine ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai enfin réussi à finir le 3****e**** chapitre ! Ouf ! Et je ne vais pas vous faire attendre avec une longue introduction. **

**Je veux seulement vous dire que je cherche toujours une beta pour cette fanfic bien que Solania fait un excellant boulot, mais je ne veux pas trop lui poser problème :s**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

3 jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que le brun devait donner des cours supplémentaires à son voisin de casier.

Steve avait proposé qu'ils se voient le vendredi soir, mais Tony avait refusé. Son excuse était qu'il avait une fête très importante ce soir là. Alors ils finirent par s'entendre sur dimanche après-midi.

Par précaution, Steve obligea Tony a avoir son numéro de téléphone cellulaire au cas où le brun déciderait à la dernière minute de le laisser tomber. Steve préférait être prévoyant.

Alors que Tony s'amusait dans sa petite fête, le blond, de son côté, faisait ses devoirs et étudiait pour le prochain examen qui était le lundi qui venait.

Steve recula un peu sa chaise et regardait son cadran qui était sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. **22:20**. _Le temps passe vite_, pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre là où il en était, sa mère vint toquer à la porte. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre tout en demanda à son fils unique si elle le dérangeait et celui-ci répondit que non.

Sa mère lui souhaita tout simplement bonne nuit avec un doux baiser sur le front de Steve et lui dit aussi de ne pas passer toute la nuit sur ses travaux. Il luit répondit un simple '' oui '' et lui souhaita bonne nuit à son tour, puis continua son étude.

Le blond réussi enfin à finir ses devoirs. Il regarda l'heure. **00:10**. Steve fut surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait autant étudié. Il laissa tout ses devoirs sur son bureau se disant qu'il allait étudier encore demain en se réveillant, se déshabilla pour seulement garder ses sous-vêtements, puis ferma sa lampe de chevet pour finalement se coucher dans son lit.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que le blond s'était glissé dans ses couvertures qu'il devait déjà se lever. Il avait reçu un message électronique. Même si son cellulaire était sur le mode vibreur, le son qu'il émettait était insupportable pour Steve qui allait partir pour le monde des rêves.

Il devait quitter ses draps chaud pour prendre son téléphone et voir qui l'avait dérangé à cette heure-ci. Steve fut à la fois surpris et non de voir que l'expéditeur de ce message était nul autre que Tony. Même s'il n'avait pas trop envie de savoir ce que le message contenait, Steve l'ouvrit tout de même et le regretta presque aussitôt.

«- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey !1!1

- tu ,,me tappppe suir le nerrtf ,,,.,mias

- t,sai quye tasss unj bbbeau cuuul; (1) »

Le blond ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ce message. Il se sentit un peu gêné, mais cet gêne fut vite remplacée par un découragement total face au brun.

_Il doit s'être saoûlé a sa party_, pensa-t-il.

Steve pris son cellulaire et le cacha dans son sac, puis mis son sac dans le fond de sa garde-robe qui était presque vide. Il alla se recoucher en espérant que dimanche se passerai mieux.

* * *

**Traduction du message de Tony (1)**

**« - Hey !**

**- Tu me tape sur les nerfs, mais**

**- Tu sais que tu as un beau cul. »**

**Pour ceux qui suivent cette fanfic, je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais je peux vous assurer que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant longtemps. Depuis que l'école à recommencé, je passa de moins en moins de temps sur mon ordinateur et encore moins à écrire. J'ai aussi une autre fanfic que j'ai publier en même temps que celle-ci et j'aimerais bien la finir avant. Pourquoi ? Et bien c'est simple, car je sais qu'elle va être courte et que celle-ci non. Alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez c:**

**C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. **

**À la prochaine ~**


End file.
